Raquel Venici
The mother of Carlo Venici and former girlfriend of Tim Drixall who was responsible for getting Gary Robinson fired from church just to have Tim installed instead. Early Life Born Italy, she cam from a difficult background but managed to survive. She was known to be self obsessed with herself and appearance and soon became addicted to plastic surgery. She moved to London in order to live and ended up having Carlo as a single mother with him never knowing his father. She was known to be manipulative does her best to try and control her son's life despite him being now a full adult. She is also in love with finer things in life and she is seen to be shallow by those around her. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 7 She along with her son come to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 21 Raquel is instrumental in getting Gary Robinson fired as she revealed his background of having forced his then girlfriend to have abortion years ago before he became a Christian. Raquel wanted to have her boyfriend, the married Tim Drixall who was a big hit on the God Channel and whom she was unashamedly having an affiar with to be installed. Tim soon enough becomes abusive as every member who has sinned even if they are repentant not allowing them in his conjugation and excommunicating them. He begins to prepare for his comeback on the God Channel as he puts on a show filled with gimmicks to get people becoming Christians.Adam Robinson soon reveals his past and the fact he is still having an affair with Raquel Venici who was so desperate in bringing him as a new pastor. The pair end up being ran out of town. However the damage was done and Gary refused to go back to the pulpit and him and Meg left town. Volume 23 Carlo ended up getting married to Cammy Dolwaski, the tennis player. Volume 26 However in Volume 26 Carlo and Cammy after getting caught up in the cult the Fifth Way he as did his wife were among those who had committed suicide when the cult is infiltrated. Ironically enough it was because of Raquel's actions involving Gary Robinson the mass suicide had happened as Gary ended up being among the leader of the Fifth Way Cult and he picked the town of Grasmere Valley in order to recruit. It is not known whether Raquel feels any responsibility for such a thing. The Devon Show Season 3 Episode 18 What Does Christmas Mean Part 2? Ladonna Palmer, Wilma Timber and Raquel Venici are seen gloating to the Prescot and the church in Gracefield when Gary Robinson has been removed as pastor due to his past being revealed which included him assaulting his ex-girlfriend and forcing her she to have an abortion. Raquel is in fact responsible for this by revealing the information as she hoped Tim Drixall the man she was having an affair could be pastor instead. (See Volume 21)